Distractions
by MoonlightRurouni
Summary: Years have passed and Katniss has finally found peace. she's married to Peeta after him asking who knows how many  times, and is a loving mother of two. one day she calls Annie Odair and she realizes that life would be different without those games...
1. Distractions

Hee hee hee ^-^ yay! this one's first fanfiction for the hunger games! thank you to Rowan for telling me this story, and letting the world know about it. She'd also like to say that this is the Rowan Mellark of the past, and no longer calls Haymitch "Uncle Hay" due to the fact that he just might kill her... please don't Hamitch...

DISCLAIMER- this one doesn't own any part of the hunger games... it's all Suzanne Collins... But Rowan and Rye, (and Finlee for that matter) have popped into my head and are giving me no peace till i tell the world all of their stories. ;P

DISTRACTIONS.

I sigh contently to myself. Rye is finally asleep, after insisting me tell him another story about how I met daddy. I brush his forehead and kiss his cheek, mumbling a 'sweet dreams' before I quietly walkout the room.

When I get to the kitchen, I take a look at the time. "I should be calling Annie by now." I say to myself, since no one else is there to listen. Calling Annie has become a habit over the years. It all started when she and Finlee came over once and I was having a hard time keeping both eyes on both of my children, Annie helped out and gave advice on how to handle both of them at once.

I dial her phone number as I reminisce about the past. "Hello?" I hear her voice come on the line after a few rings. "Hey Annie." I say, a smile lighting up my face. I had just remembered. "Is Finlee there?"

Just as I get those words out of my mouth I hear the door bang open, which can only mean one thing. "Mommy, are you talking to Finlee? Can I talk to him too?" my daughter Rowan asks bouncing up and down. She idolizes Finlee, to the point of worship. "No honey, I'm talking to Annie." I say just as Annie says "Rowan's there."

"Sorry." I say apologetically. "It's okay. Take care of your family first. I can wait." She laughs understandingly. "Thanks" I say gratefully, and put the phone on the counter so that I can give my full attention to Rowan.

"Hey baby, where's Daddy?" I ask helping her out of her jacket. "I think that he went to Uncle Hay house." She says tilting her head to the side curiously. "I think that he was dropping off some bread from the bakery." I silently laugh to myself. My daughter has honestly brightened Haymitch's life considerably, despite that fact that he denies it every time either me or Peeta mentions it. From calling him 'Uncle Hay' to that Santa incident on Christmas eve she's the type that everyone can't help but love. A little like her aunt…

"Halo? Oh, hiya Auntie Annie!" Rowan's voice snaps me out of my daydream. "Is Finlee there? Hi Finlee!"

"Rowan!" I cry. "It's okay." I hear Annie say from the phone. "Rowan why don't you help me in the study? I need to find a recipe for cheese buns." I hear Peeta call out as the door open and closes again. _Thank you Peeta!_ I silently say to him.

"So, where were we?" Annie asks after I finally am able to talk the phone. We small talk after I wish Finlee a happy birthday and reminisce about the past, when unexpectedly, Peeta sneaks up behind me and starts kissing up my neck. I'm unable to contain the squeal the bubbles past my lips.

"Katniss? Are you okay?" I hear Annie ask. "Fine." I say a little breathlessly, since Peeta isn't stopping. "I'm just distracting her." Peeta says mischievously. "Peeta!" I cry indignantly. "Go away! I'm talking to Annie!" I can hear Annie laughing through the phone. "Nope, not going away." He says into my hair, where his face is currently buried. "Peeta Mellark!" I hiss angrily. _Please, please, please don't let Rowan or Rye hear any of this and come looking…!_ I pray.

"Peeta I think that you should stop bothering Katniss." Annie giggles.

"I love you Katniss." He laughs. I sigh but say, "I love you too." Just as an excuse to get him away from the phone I say, "Shouldn't you be going? How long is it going to take Rowan to find that recipe?"

he grins, "Along time I expect. I don't even remember if I wrote one down." "Peeta!" I say in mock horror. "That's low even for you."

I hear Annie sigh. "Katniss…?" "What is it Annie?" I gasp. Peeta. (and the devil he is at the moment.) nibbles on my ear, one of the most sensitive parts on my body, especially after loosing my sense of hearing from it all those long years ago. "Pease keep in mind that Peeta…!" is all that I can get out before Peeta's lips meet mine and what ever I was supposed to say and whatever reason I had for saying it goes up into flames.

After a moment I hear Annie cough and hear her say, "Peeta." Exasperatedly.

"Sorry Annie, but can I borrow Katniss?" Peeta asks in his best seductive voice. "That depends on what you're doing." I hear her say, but I know that I've just been thrown to the sharks… but to be honest I'm not complaining… "Nothing." He says casually. "Just distracting her." "Peeta!" I hiss, but not having my heart into it.

"Okay you two seem busy." Annie says happily. "Have fun you two."

I don't even have time to protest before the line goes dead.

"Peeta!" I say, but I know that I'm not mad. "You don't mind my teasing right?" he asks, knowing that my answer would be 'no'. so instead I decide to say, "No, I won't mind if you bake me those cheese buns with Rowan."

He laughs and kisses my cheek, "Anything for you." he walks down the hallway and into his study where Rowan is still searching in vain for that recipe. I stare at the ceiling remembering how this sort of thing would've never had been possible if those games never happened so long ago. I smile to myself at the somewhat twisted thought.

"If it weren't for the games." I think aloud. "This wouldn't ever have happened…"

Yes it's a twisted thought… but a happy one…


	2. Rowan

Hey there again! Moony here and this one would like to [once again] thank you all for the reviews and favourite story/author alerts. ^-^  
at one point, someone was wondering if the story would continue and that got Finlee and Rye all worked up, so here is Finlee's story.

Rye: Hey! what about me?

Moony:BE PATIENT! you realize that you aren't the only voices in this one's head...

Rye: fine -shoots Moony an accusing look-

Moony: by the way, Finlee is around twelve, and they're all currently in disrict 2. and also

DISCLAIMER: this one still doesn't own 'the hunger games'... i wish... also this one apoligies for any spelling errors. this one fails at spell check

ROWAN

_Several years ago_…

Finlee:

I dash after my mom as we run through the hospital hallways. I see people in long white coats running around discussing something. I hear clipped words and phrases like "Labour" and "Having a hard time.". When we stop running, I see Haymitch pacing in the hallway. When he looks up and sees us, he smiles, and I want to rub my eyes because he rarely ever smiles these days.

"Annie! I'm so glad you're here." He says, hugging my mom.

"How long has she been in there." Mom says, nodding to the room, and I know that something is wrong. She has that look in here eyes. That look that lets me know that she is going to dissapear, and I need to call her back, just like what my dad used to do.

"Mom…" I whisper tugging on her hand. "Mommy what's wrong?" she looks at me and I see the look of loss on her face has disappeared.

"Don't worry Finlee. Everything's alright." She reassures me, but a scream stops her, and I know that she's not telling the entire truth.

_I'm not a child anymore!_ I want to shout, _I'm twelve, that's plenty old enough to know exactly why we're here in two, and why everyone's freaked out about Katniss._

I'm not a total idot. I've known for a long time. Ever since I saw that bump on Katniss's belly, I knew that she was going to have a baby. They teach us that in school for crying out loud,.

I totally miss the conversation that Haymitch and my mom are having when I register a new sound.

Crying.

But not like the screams before. a little voice, is wailing.

Suddenly Peeta busts out of the door, a little short distance from where we're standing, and there's a big smile on his face.

Haymitch and my mom rush to him peppering him with questions.

"Peeta! How was the labour?"

"Is Katniss okay?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

he holds up his hands, but is grinning like a love struck fool. "Come and see." He says. And leads us through the some hallways, and finally stops at a door with the name '' stuck on the outside.

"Go ahead." He smiles, and ushers us into the room.

I walk inside and I see Katniss in a hospital gown, sitting upright in her bed. Her face is flushed and I can see abit of sweat rolling down her face. But she's absolutely glowing. She looks up at us and smiles widely, but returns her attention to the little bundle in her arms.

"Katniss!" my mom squeals running up to the side of her bed, and sitting at the foot of it, trying not to jostle it too much.

"Annie! Haymitch! I'm so glad that you're hear." She beams at us. I stand in the back of the room, letting my mom and Katniss have their mother bonding time.

Peeta nudges me. "Why don't you take a look." He says nodding at the little bundle that Katniss is holding.

I decide to go ahead- I suck at conrolling my curiosity- and I inch forward to take a peek. As I stare at the little bundle over my mom's shoulder, a tiny hand peeks out from under the blankets. It waves around alittle, but Katniss, pulls the blanket back and I see her face for the first time.

A tiny heart shaped face, framed with downy, chocolate brown hair. Her eyes are closed, but she's still beathing quickly, her cheeks flushed, her skin as soft as a rose petal.

I have the sudden and strange feeling of longing as I look at her.

Katniss seems to sense what I'm feeling, because she looks up at me and askes "Do you want to hold her?"

I blink, but nod okay. I shift to that I'm sitting more balanced on the bed, as my mom shows me how to hold a baby. When Katniss eases her into my arms I'm surprised at how heavy she really is.

"She's sturdy. That's good. She'll be able to cope with the crazyness that's gonna be in her life." Snorts Haymitch, but flinches as Katniss takes a wack at him.

I'm totally oblivious of what happens next, because her eyes flutter open. Brilliant blue eyes, not that different from mine. She blinks, and stares at me, never breaking eye contact. Katniss says something to me but I only hear her after the fifth time that she's said it.

"Huh?"

she smiles. "I asked if you had any ideas about what we should name her." she says.

I glance out the window and think about it.

I know that it would be dumb to name her something off the top of my head. I think of cutesy name similar to those of my classmates back in four. Mary, Loreen, Eli, but none of them fit. I'm not too familiar with bread, although I know that Peeta is named after a bread, but I can't think of any dignified names that are bread related. I'd say Pumpernickle, but that's just absurd. I think back and I remember seeing a tree with little white flowers on the branches. I remember that I saw this tree in twelve last time I was there in spring and Katniss told me it's name and that a long time ago, long before the dark days, and long before the world began to die, that tree was considered magical. It was used for protection and was considered a very magical element and object. and i know that it's the perfect name for the little girl who is in my arms, this little light that i want to protect.

"What about the name 'Rowan'?" i ask.

Katniss smiles, and seems very proud of my choice. "Rowan Mellark it is." she says.

i look back down at little Rowan. She still seems very confused, but when she makes eye contact with me again, she smiles. And as if it had a mind of its own.

my heart melts...

See you all next post!  
-Moonlightrurouni


	3. Rye

hey everyone! this one just noticed that there was a 'complete' status on the story, but there's still one perspective that this one hasn't been written about.  
Rye's.  
so this is the story about what Rye's life is basically like.

Rye is thirteen, and Rowan is sixteen

Meadow….

[Rye-age: 13]

"ROWAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOW AND ARROWS?" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"NOTHING YOU BREAD-HEAD!" she shouts back from the loft, were she's hanging out with Arlan, her boyfriend.

"DON'T CALL BE BREAD-HEAD!" I shout back, absolutely fuming. _How? How did my dad manage to live with a name like Peeta?_ I slam my door behind me, not wanting to talk or thing about her. I sigh and look around my room. When I was little I always wanted to be just like my dad. I'd always go to the bakery with him, and learn about the different types of bread and what not. But now that I'm older I want to do something else.

The woods. That's where I want to be. I've heard so many stories linked to those woods. How my granddad hunted there and that's were mom used to hunt. That's where she met someone that we only know as 'him'. Where she aquired her hunting skills that are still unmatched until this day. I stick my head out of my room, checking if anyone's watching me leave.

I open my window as quietly as possible and jump out onto the roof. I glance around. _I can easily get down from here, but what about later…?_i I finally see what I'm looking for. By our house there's this rowan tree, (yeah coincidence? I honestly don't think so…) basically perfect place to climb.

I slip the bow and quiver over my shoulders, and jump off the roof, grabbing the closest branch to me, and swinging from one branch to another, gradually slowing myself down until I hit the ground.

I brush myself off and dash off towards the woods, that were once surrounded by an electric fence. When I get to the meadow, it's almost like it's never changed.

I glance around, but I don't see anyone. It's a quiet day, here in the Seam. I walk acroos the meadow and slip under the fence.

It's dark in the woods. Darker than it is ourside. I wander for awhile, not searching for anything in particular, but sill had my bow at the ready. I manage to spot a deer, and a rabbit, but only succeeding in shooting the latter.

I keep walking when suddenly, I hear a crack behind me and I whip around, about to let an arrow fly when I identify the person who made the noise. It's my mom.

"Rye? What are you doing here?" she asks, walking towards me.

"Uh…hunting?" I mumble, holding up the scrawny rabbit that I shot earlier. She holds out her hand, and I drop the rabbit into it. she holds it up, and seems to be inspecting it.

"Good job." She says finally. "One shot kill. Pretty neatly too." She nods her approval. "And right through the eye as well." She grins, and I can tell that she's making an inside joke, one that probably existed long before me or my sister were born.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, as we continue walking. She smiles wistfully. "I wanted to see if a place where I used to go to after hunting is still around. Do you want to come?" she asks.

I nod silently.

We continue walking through the woods, until we stop at a small clearing. There's a little pool of water there, and more surprisingly, a hut made of concrete, although I can tell that it's incredibly old, and was never a part of district 12.

"Where are we?" I ask, looking around the clearing.

My mother laughs half-heartedly. "It still hasn't changed." She turns to me, with a sad look on her face. "This is where your grandfather first taught me to hunt." My eyes widen. I've been told that story. About how Grandad was a miner, but also knew a lot about plants and the woods. He's the one who taught my mom how to use a bow, and that how it became her favourite weapon.

Her next words are so soft that I almost miss them. "And this is where Gale and I used to hang out."

_Gale? Gale Hawthorne?_ I think. I always knew that they were friends-we learned about it in school- but I didn't know that they were so close that they had a special place that only they knew about…

"Let's go home." She abrubtly announces, and turns to walk back home. I glance around the clearing again, but follow her.

When we get home, Rowan's in the kitchen, baking something. "Oh. There you are." She says, when she sees me walk through the door. "I was wondering where you went."

"I was in the woods." I say, pulling up a stool so that I could sit by the counter.

"That's nice." She says, pulling out some cookies from the oven.

"Yum." I say, snagging a cookie from the sheet. "Ees taste awefum." I mumble through a mouthful of cookie.

"Good, now get outta the kitchen, dad said that I'm on kitchen duty." She says, shooing mom and I out. She goes to the T.V and turns it on, while I go upstairs into my rrom.

I open the door, look around the room and take a deep breath, "ROWAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!"

"DON'T BLAME ME! YOU'RE THE BREAD-HEAD THAT FORGOT THE CLOSE THE WINDOW!"

"DON'T CALL ME BREAD-HEAD!"

* * *

Tee hee hee ;)  
this was fun to write, this one always wanted to write about siblings.

voice from downstairs: excuse me?

moony: -sticks tounge out- ignore her. well,, this one will see you next post!


End file.
